


Mascot

by Dinomilkshakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also wrote during the end of one of the seasons so not exactly to plot, F/M, Furry, Ok chapters TENDER TOUCH and IT are NSFW so be careful, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Romance, This was my most read on the other site I was using for some reason?, only two of the chapters are explicit really, sort of a furry warning BUT only because reader is a mammalian alien species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinomilkshakes/pseuds/Dinomilkshakes
Summary: The Voltron team accidentally acquires a mascot for their rag-tag group.She promptly falls for the dork who took her in.





	1. Prelude: Earth's Sister

In the deep reaches of the universe rotated a little planet that went by the name of Lexton. Now this planet wasn't so different from the Earth; and in fact, was the Earth's twin sister. The land masses developed at exactly the same time together. Though it is to be expected that they had differences such as inhabitants and shape of land they still were siblings and got along quite well.

The planet-sisters were light-years away from each other however, and had a hard time communicating. For Lexton it was hard without any company and she created a magic to keep herself entertained. This magic was forever her savior, though, because it had created a doorway to the Earth. This door was named the Rift and let the Earth and Lexton see each other as much as they pleased. Lexton even gave the Rift a nice doorkeeper which she chose from her many species to guard the door and to let creatures pass between the Earth and Lexton.

Eventually though the Rift became exclusive with her visitors as the doorkeeper changed hands again and again. Only some select few beings could pass in and out and there were even some new rules too. Creatures from Lexton could no longer visit the Earth; only could they peak through the Rift to see her blue seas and green fertile lands. Any visitors from Earth had to change into a Lextonian species for any short or long amount of time that they planned to be there.

One species exclusive only to Lexton were the Cathrine, named by Earthlings for their cat-like features. Cathrine are bipedal almost humanoid creatures with fur covering most of the body in varying thickness. For example most Cathrine have longer fur on the chest and thinner fur on their faces and bellies; some even have manes. Cathrine also have long ears beginning at the base of where a humans earlobe would be and ending inches above the cranium. Last but not least most Cathrine sport a long and fluffy tail, some shorter than others and some barely appear at all.

Even after giving the Cathrine their name, Earthlings did not stop their interest there. Some Earthlings brought the Cathrine domesticated cats as a gift, and it became custom within their culture to care for these primitive look-alikes. For the most part that is all the Earthlings helped change about the Cathrine. Other customs of these Cat-like aliens include living in clans together and making headdresses out of a goslebirds for their leaders.

The Cathrine also had many strange adaptations, such as being born from crystal. Crystalling became a method of the Catherine long ago when they discovered Lexton’s natural fast growing crystal caves could be magically tied to their own DNA with only a magic enchantment and some fur. This did not mean they could not make children of their own of course, they just gave preference to an easier way of doing things. But this also meant they did not favor children not born of crystal. Anyone who was born naturally within their clans was cast aside into the lonely forests of Arcania as soon as they reached Crystalling age.

Except today it is you who has come of Crystalling age. Usually when a Cathry reaches Crystalling age, they go on a quest alone or otherwise to find their Crystalled Caths, also known as crystal born children. But today is a different day for your clan. You were born naturally and lack any Crystalled essence about you and could not go on an adventure to find your own Cathry. Today you begin your journey into the unknown woods of Lexton alone.


	2. Into The Wild

Your former clan breezes a few enchantments at you before you leave them forever. The first enchantment was to take away any of your Crystalling power; you would now never be able to grow a Caths from a crystal. The second enchantment was to take your voice for a moon; you had to preform this vigil as a sign to others as your first moon clanless. The third and final enchantment was to lift your spirits and luck for a moon; in hopes that you will still be in good shape for your first moon clanless. You felt a twinge in your heart after each one reached you, and knew it was time.

You walked slowly into the forest shouldering your pack, weapon in hand. Every Cathry makes a weapon all their own five revolutions after their birth to protect themselves, and each Cathry makes their own pack out of their weapon's first kill. You remember this as you hold your spear in hand, smoothing the palm of your hand along its smooth Aloken wood. Your first kill being a rather scaly, red-throated woodland drake you never thought you could sew it into a pack for yourself. Somehow you managed it, and it was now one of your most treasured possessions of which you had very little at the moment.

You broke out of your nostalgic train of thought after hitting the ground with a rather unceremonious phwump. You had somehow managed to be so distracted as to trip over an Aloken tree's root. When you looked up you realized you were now quite far from the clan's territory. A beautiful lake front shimmered and sparkled in the fading sunlight before you. Your pupils dilated to slivers in your cat-eyes as the sun came over the body of water to turn everything a shade of vernillian-berry orange and red-throated woodlen drake crimson.

Your eyes gleamed and your ears perked up. Your short little tail even fluffed up. This was the spot for you; this was going to be your new home away from the clan.


	3. More To Life

It's been more than two moons since your arrival at the lakeside. You now have a nice cozy hut and a blossoming garden, not to mention a nice lofty outlook you put together in a nearby Witherby tree in the forest. You've gained back your voice from completing the vigil and you've gained a lot of pride in your work too. Of course there could be more to life but why fix what isn't broken?

Right now it's the end of the day; you've finished checking your traps for food, you've watered your crops, and you've hung out the few garments you even wear to dry. The only things you wear are really just for keeping your fur clean since you already have your own pelt. You think this to yourself as you carve a little wooden figure out of Aloken wood. Life isn't so bad without a clan. You chip off parts of the wood to give your figure ears. Life is pretty good, actually. You give the wooden figure a snout.

Life is good. Life is... good. You finish the figure and put it with the other figures on the window ledge. You couldn't be happier here all by your lonesome. You look out at the biggest moon on Lexton, Luna, and watch it get brighter in the sky. The smallest moon, Zul, appears vividly now too and they stay together as clusters of stars begin to wink their eyes in the deepening dark violet sky around them.

You enter your one room hut. Luna and Zul must be in love you thought. That's the only reason they would stay so close to one another all the time. You grab a heart-eater fish and some fire-starting stones to make yourself a meal. Upon walking outside you see what looks like a new star beginning to shine in the sky.

"Anythings possible." you think aloud to yourself as you walk to your fire pit and smash the fire-starters together on the previously gathered kindling. You stoke the fire until it burns hot, and poke your fish around the fire on a stick, getting it nice and toasty. The star that appeared earlier is brightly shining a nice golden color. Leaning back and biting into the fish, you add it to a new constellation and dub it the golden lion. Nothing gets better than this.


	4. Golden Goddess

You awake suddenly on your bed of prancer-beast pelts to a loud sound coming from above your hut. The noise was becoming unbearably loud and you could feel the hut starting to shake. Springing out of bed, you run around the room in a frenzy, gathering up essentials in your pack and grabbing your spear. You dash into the outside world and look up at the now clear blue sky, from which a giant space ship of some kind is falling. You panic, trying to figure out where to go and what to do. New things never happen here! You've never faced such a problem. Finally you resolve to hide in your outlook in the Witherby tree in the forest.

You never make it. The alien craft crash lands with a booming impact, causing you to fall to the shaking ground as shrapnel and shards of your hut and garden fall out of the sky. After a few minutes the land stills itself again and dust lifts up from off of the crash. Quivering, you manage to support yourself on an elbow to look at what just destroyed your life's work. You gawk at what is clearly the Golden Lion from the constellation you named last night. Whatever it is, it must be a goddess, you think to yourself. You take in the sight of the beautiful machine one last time as someone emerges from its jaws, and you flunk right back down to the ground as everything goes black as night-harrows.

"Hello? He-llo! Oh please don't be dead. This is all my fault! I can't be a murderer. Please be alive! PLEASE!"

You are now being shaken as your hearing and vision begin to come back. An aggravated looking humanoid or some kind of wizard is yelling at you with a scared look on his face. Once he realizes you're awake he drops you back on the ground with a relieved yet comical sigh.

"Oops!" He said, "I didn't mean to drop you! Here let me help you up..." This kind stranger helps you sit up and you try to speak a little.

"Grumble... Mm ht ist derstriiii....." You trail off, as it is almost too hard to speak, "Augohg... Kanfhks..."

"Hey, hey it's okay. You don't have to say anything, you're hurt," The stranger said, "I'm Hunk, and I'm here to help."

You blink a few times and decide to point to the rubble of where your hut was. Hunk turns his head to look at where you're pointing. He winces.

"Eesh... I should probably apologize about that. It's all my fault- I tried landing safely but a day ago I was kind of flung through a worm hole into space, y'know?" He gave you a rather sheepish look, "I should really just stick to the apology. Don't worry about what happened with the worm hole."

You flick one of your ears in annoyance and point at the rubble again. You try to get up too, but end up falling back on your rump.

"OH!" Hunk realizes, light bulb above his head and all, "You wanted something from the remains! J-Just wait here everything will be fine- don't move!" He says hurriedly and rushes to get up and find what you were looking for. Great. Whoever this wizard is he certainly doesn't know what he's doing very quickly.

A few minutes later he comes back with his hands full of useful things.

"They're a little dirty but I think it's better than nothing," He says, flattening out an old prancer-beast pelt from your now destroyed bed, "And I found this too!" Hunk hands you one of your hand made pots which is still full of water. You're surprised that survived. He also has something else in his hands. It's one of the cat carvings you made. He hands that to you too.

"Just lay down on that animal fur for right now and rest. I'm going to set up a camp for us here where..." He trails off, "Where you used to have your own." He looks down at his feet ashamedly and sighs. He starts walking towards the wreckage to see what he can find.

You wake up to nightfall and see that you slept through most of what Hunk was doing, and now laid out before you is a nice warm fire. You realize that you must be at your old fire pit which survived the crash, since it was farther from your hut. The humanoid wizard must have picked you up to bring you over here but you don't remember. You take a look around as you sit yourself up. There are now more salvaged pelts and other goods from your hut.

"Oh, you're awake," Hunk says with a greeting smile, "Here. I found that a few of the crops you were growing were sort of like potatoes and carrots and were still well preserved in the dirt. Also there was a surviving hand weaved basket of fish! So of course I made a stew..." He takes a bowl and dips it into a big pot that's been sitting on the fire, "I hope you don't mind." He hands you the bowl and you cradle it in your hands.

You lift the bowl to your mouth and sip. That sip soon turns into a slurp and you down the whole bowl, handing it back to him for more. He laughs.

"So I take it you liked it?" He gives a huge grin. You didn't really get a close look at him the first time you saw him but now that you have a closer view of him you notice that he's huge. Tall and built and possibly twice your size with dark skin and dark brown- what? Hair? Fur? You don't know. He's dressed in a white and yellow armor suit of some kind and has a strip of cloth tied around his head.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He asks, trying to get your attention as he hands you your next bowl. You blink at the bowl and stop your train of thought. You take the bowl and give a purr of thanks.

"Can you speak yet?" Hunk asks as the last of the hot savory stew slides down your throat, "I'd really like to know the name of the person- erm? Alien I'm feeding tonight."

"Y-yes," You start to say, unconfident that your voice would come back, "I'm called (y/n). And you should call me a Cathry not a person or an alien or whatever..."

"Ha! You spoke! That's great. Glad to see you in speaking condition, (y/n)," He said in reply, "Hey can I ask you what planet this is? I'd like to know how to get out of here in the morning."

"You're leaving in the morning?!" You cried, "What about my hut? My farm? My..." You trailed off, facing the ground and gripping your chest for lack of breath.

"Calm down! You're still hurt!" Hunk came over to your side of the fire and leaned down to support you and lay you down back onto the prancer-beast pelt, "You should rest some more. I didn't mean to imply that I would abandon you like that. I just meant that I need to get back to my friends."

You turned your head towards the fire as he sat beside your makeshift bed. Everyone you ever knew made you leave and now even after meeting this kind and friendly wizard he might leave you too.

"Hunk?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Are you a wizard or a humanoid?"

"...I'm just a human." He started to laugh. He realized you probably didn't know what a regular human was though, and stifled his laughter enough to ask you a question.

"Hey... If you don't know what a human is, then how can you speak English?"

You start by telling him about the tale of the twin planets as he walks to his side of the fire to listen. He stares with unwavering interest as you tell him about the Earth and Lexton. After you finish he has a weird look on his face.

"I lived on Earth!" He almost stands up with excitement, "Wow this is so weird! I'm practically sitting on the Earth right now and I didn't even know it!" His face falls a little, "I still can't go home though. I need to find the rest of my friends."

"Home is where your heart is at." You say, remembering the old saying from one of your clan elders.

Hunk smiles at you. "You're right. That's why I have to find my friends."

You both keep bonding over the fire as the night gets longer. Eventually, you both are asleep, the hearts of two lost souls warmed and comfy under the stars.


	5. Straight From The Lions Maw

The sound of the soft splashing waves of the lake and early morning singing chirp-bugs awakens your senses. Slowly opening your eyes, the bright dawn sun gives a radiant glow and dilates your pupils to thin slivers. You look over at the burnt out kindling and now-empty stew pot. On the other side peacefully snores Hunk, the Human that last night you learned is a Paladin of what you thought was a Goddess of some sort. He also said he was an engineer, which you had never heard of previously.

You sit up and brush your hand over you head and ears, making sure that nothing still hurt from yesterdays crash. There's still some stiffness left in your body, but you feel well enough to move normally. Your fur is a bit matted but that's nothing you can't fix. You check to see if your pack and spear are all right, and are relieved to see them leaning next to a stack of prancer-beast pelts and wood-carved cats. There are a few of your old bowls scattered around as well. You just wonder how he managed to cut up your crops and fish for the stew last night without claws.

Hunk snorts in his sleep, and your attention moves back around to him. You give a small smile at his rather large sleeping figure. He took up two pelts worth of space on the ground and was still sleeping soundly. He's the first friend you've had in a long time. You decided to let him sleep for awhile longer, and in return for being so kind to you, you planned on making him a good morning-meal.

You stand now in the Witherby tree which you had made a look out. From afar you see two of your traps have caught something, your tail twitches in silent excitement. Jumping from the tree, you make note of a nearby crested-glum bird nest which will do nicely for a side. This good morning-meal plan was going to be flawless, you think to yourself.

After scrounging up ingredients, it seems that you have two minnermins, two eggs, and a few forest herbs and berries to your name. You scamper back to camp in a childish fit of happiness. You had a friend, and you were going to make something amazing for that good new pal! Nothing could possibly top this experience, you think, giddy and bubbling over with joy. You hadn't been this cheerful since your fifth rotation around the sun where you made your beloved spear, or when you made your first kill with said spear. It was a great day already.

The wafting smell of cooked eggs and minnermin strips awaken the formerly asleep Paladin. He sits up and stretches his arms and legs, as one does when waking from a good rest. He sees that you have placed a different cooking pot, a much flatter one, on the surface of a freshly rejuvenated fire.

"Mmm, what's cookin' good lookin'?" He says with a yawn, "Smells good!"

The inside of your ears flush red from the compliment and strangely worded question. Flicking your ears in embarrassment, you hand him a bowl with an egg and some minnermin meat. Hunk gratefully accepts the meal.

"Oh did I say that out loud?" He says referring to his well timed joke, "Usually I only say that when I find someone else cooking in the kitchen. It really embarrasses the guys."

You sigh in relief, it was just some sort of weird Human joke. You start to chow down on the fresh meat and eggs and you thank Lexton for putting such delicious tasting animals on her surface. Soon both your bowls are empty, and both of you are thankful to be full of good food- no, great food!

Suddenly the Yellow Lion ship is in motion all of the sudden. It gives a grave roar, as if to summon back its Paladin. Hunks eyes grow wide and he rushes to get on his feet. You look behind yourself at this great Lion, frightened to say the least that it could move on its own.

"It found them! It found some of the other Lions! Or at least the Castle-Ship," Hunk bellows excitedly, "Come on! We have to go, now!" Hunk begins to run towards the ship, stops, and looks back expectedly.

"M-me?" You say, pointing to yourself, "B-but I-I..." You stutter in amazement. This new, kind friend wants you to go with him to make new friends? You frantically gather up your pack and spear, shoving a few other things in your pack as you go. You dump the rest of a pot of water on the fire and start sprinting to catch up to Hunk.

"I wouldn't just leave you here without a home!" Hunk explains as you make your way to the Yellow Lion, "It's not right. And I don't have the time to help you rebuild, so I'm just going to improvise here."

The Yellow Lion bows down to the both of you as you get closer, and opens its gaping jaws and releases a ramp for accessibility. Hunk walks into the mouth comfortably.

"Come on! It's not as scary as it looks," He says, lending out his hand to you as you stare at the great beast, "I promise it isn't going to hurt you."

You stare into his kind and honest eyes. Eyes like that don't lie. You put your hand in his and he gently leads you into the Lions mouth. Ears flushed, you look away, realizing you hadn't broken eye contact the entire time.

"Let's go! Follow me." Hunk said as the Lion stood up again and closed its great mouth.

You gaped in aw the whole way to the control room. The inside of this technologically advanced feline head was more than words could even say. Hunk takes his seat at the pilots cockpit and quickly realizes something.

"Well this is going to sound pretty bad but there's only one seat in this Lion that I know of," Hunk says in rather matter of fact voice, "And in my experience, it isn't very fun just holding onto the back of the seat." He says thinking back on the first time he was inside one of the Lions.

"So... Where am I going to sit?" You ask, a little frightened of what would happen to you without one.

"Well, you do still have a choice of hanging on to the back of my seat," Hunk said, pondering your options, "Or you could sit in my lap, which I have to admit is a really weird idea." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

You give it some thought and decide what your best option is. You place your pack and spear on the top of a nearby machine and head towards Hunks seat, clambering into his lap.

"Uh, you sure about this ----? You're certainly... welcome to sit here too but I'm warning you if you get sick neither of us is going to be very happy!" Hunk looks at you sternly for a second then quickly switches back to a goofy smile, "Otherwise let's get off this planet!"

On that note the chair came closer to the control panel and Hunk grabbed hold of the yokes and pushed forward, this motion causing you to have less space on his lap and less visibility for Hunk. Your face ends up next to his and you fling your arms around his neck shoulder as the Lion runs across the surface of Lexton for takeoff.

Soon you're out of Lexton’s orbit and into the solar system. You look at Hunk, who is a little discombobulated as of the takeoff. He struggles uncomfortably.

"(Y/n)... You're digging your claws into my shoulder." He manages to say, a tear coming into the corner of the eye you can currently see. You sheath your claws immediately, not realizing they had latched on to the closest surface as the Yellow Lion took off. Hunk sighs in relief.

"Thanks," He says, "I didn't think it was possible to feel that through armor but I was wrong. At least your fur is soft, so that kind of makes up for it. Do you consider that fur?"

"Yeah, it's fur!" You laugh aloud, remembering you're close enough for him to feel even one twitch of your ear.

"Alright, well we have to go into hyper-drive if we want to find my friends. Just a heads-up." Hunk states, before immediately shifting into maximum, shooting the Yellow Lion out of your solar system and into the black empty universe.


	6. Castle Of Lions

The Yellow Lion makes its way past countless galaxies before reaching the point from which it received a distress signal. A little spiral galaxy swirling reds and blues marks the way to whichever solar system the signal beacon came from, and ultimately the planet which one of the other Paladins or the Castle-Ship had crash landed. There was only one way to find out who exactly had sent it, and that was to find them.

Hunk pushed forward on the controls and the Yellow Lion shot into the spiraling red-blue galaxy, quickly calculating where to go. The Lion dodged through many different solar systems before taking a dive into one of them. The sun in this particular system was a blue giant, which was revolved around by many gas planets and an asteroid field. At this point you were not in Hunk's lap anymore, but were smushing your face up against the glass to soak in all of the planets you never knew existed.

"I sometimes forget that it's not every day someone gets to see the rest of the universe!" Hunk laughs, watching you press your face to the Lion ship's window, "I was too busy being sick the first time we launched into outer space to be amazed by the beauty of the universe. Also I didn't know aliens existed, so I had a lot more to think about."

You twitch your tail in acknowledgement to Hunk's words, too busy admiring the planets of this blue giant solar system to turn around. Hunk looks back to his dashboard as the Lion tells him which planet to land on. A small gas planet pops up on the pilots screen.

"Hey (y/n), we're going to have to land on that sort of blue and orange colored planet over there pretty soon so you might want to take your seat again," Hunk says, motioning towards you, "It could get kind of bumpy, since this planet seems to be surrounded by tons of little satellites."

You sure didn't know what a satellite was, but you didn't want to risk finding out the damage it could do. You look away from the glass and skip over to Hunk, comfortably seating yourself like before. You seem to have gotten used to it, but Hunk still seems a little bit wary of being an alien throne. Hunk shifts into position and starts to lead the Lion to the small gas planet where one of Hunk's comrades would be hidden away.

Suddenly the Yellow Lion bursts into action, rocketing towards the gas planet. Hunk tries to dodge as many of the small satellites on the way into the planet, but still gets hit by a few in the process. Your fur fluffs up more and more as each satellite shoves the Yellow Lion around. You bare your teeth as the Lion finally breaks into the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry!" Hunk yells as the Yellow Lion comes in for a rough landing on the gas planet's surface, "I didn't mean for it to be this bumpy!"

The Yellow Lion runs along the surface of the gas planet until it is able to slow itself to a complete stop. You and Hunk both look at each other, both of you a bit frazzled.

"Haha, you look like an angry cat!" Hunk laughs, referring to your puffed up fluff. You laugh with him, and eventually your fur smooths back down. Both of you break focus from your laughable moment when the Yellow Lion locates the source of the beacon. 

"They're only a few miles away!" Hunk says as he checks the a radar on his dashboard, "It's the Castle of Lions! We've found home base!" He's practically crying tears of joy. You're overwhelmed by a sense of discovery and adventure as the Yellow Lion begins to bound across the surface towards the Castle-Ship. Visibility on the gaseous planet is unsurprisingly low, though, and the Yellow Lion and Hunk must rely on their senses to see where they're going.

"Man, I can't see anything on this giant ball of gas..." Hunk says as he pilots the Lion, "I wonder when we're gonna-" He fails to finish the sentence as a message pops up on the dashboard. A beautiful pointy eared humanoid with dark skin and cloud blue hair appears on the screen.

"Hunk! I knew I could count on you to find us! Thank goodness we have at least one Paladin on our side now," She says in a relieved and excited voice, "Come in, come in, you must be exhausted! And... wait, who is that with you? And why are they sitting on your lap?"

"I'll explain later, princess, but right now we really need to get inside the Castle-Ship," Hunk replies, stomach growling, "I'm really hungry, and I'm pretty sure my friend here is too." You feel a pang of hunger, remembering your own needs, but forget them again as the Lion travels through a light blue barrier.

"We've entered though the Castle-Ships particle barrier. We're going to dock soon, so be ready." Hunk tells you in a matter of fact way as the Lion leaps high into the air and into a hangar. You hang on tight as the Lion settles safely in its hangar and docks, allowing you both to exit into the Castle.

"Wow... I've never been inside something this huge." You say, looking around in aw as you and Hunk walk towards the main control room of the ship.

"I know right? This place is pretty big. You'll get used to it though," Hunk says with a shrug, "Lets just find Allura and Coran so I can introduce you."

You finally make your way into the control room where Allura and Coran are talking about the whereabouts of the other four Paladins. The mustached one with orange hair notices the both of you first.

"Ah welcome back Paladin! And... furry friend. Who might you be?" Coran asks, approaching you with an outward hand. You curiously take his hand and then let it go.

"I- I'm (y/n)," You say, scratching behind one of your ears, "I'm a Cathry, and it's nice to acquaint you."

"I'm Coran, and this is Princess Allura. Welcome to the Castle of Lions! Proudly built by my great grandfather if I may add," Coran says, chest puffed up. "I'm sure we'll have room to accommodate you as our guest."

"Wait a tic, Coran," Allura warns, coming and placing a hand on Coran's shoulder, "We don't even really know who she is yet. Why is she even here?"

"You have every right to be mad about this Princess Allura," Hunk says, stepping up to defend you, "It's completely all my fault. I accidentally destroyed her home when I crash landed on her planet, and couldn't just leave her there."

"She didn't have any relatives she could've stayed with? Was there no one on that planet that could have helped her rebuild?" The Princess reasoned, "You can't just bring a stranger here to the Castle of Lions, it's dangerous!"

"She was living by herself when I found her. She was miles from any other civilization. I never asked if she had a family, but I'm sure if she did she would've gone to them," Hunk retorted, "It's not that much of a problem. She's only one being and I'm sure she won't make much trouble. She might even be helpful. Just give her a chance."

"Fine. She can stay. But she has to help out around the ship to earn her keep. Understood?" Allura sighs, "Coran can show her the basics of keeping the ship in good order tomorrow. For now, Coran can show her to her room."

"Glad that's cleared up!" Coran interjects, "Now lets get our new little breath of fresh air to her room, eh?" Coran begins to lead you away from the main control room as Hunk and Allura begin making plans to find the other Paladins.

"Those two really got worked up! I don't see a problem having an extra hand around the ship. In fact, we need an extra pair of hands around the ship! It can get messy around here with so much going on," Coran chatters away as you walk down the halls in the Castle-Ship, "Ah! Here we are. Don't worry, I promise you'll like the rooms here, they really are rather comfortable." He presses a small button next an entrance way which opens it. Inside leads to a corridor of doors to many different rooms.

Coran shows you to a door at the end of the hallway.

"This will be your room. Let me take a moment to program you into our system so that it'll recognize you," Coran says typing on a control pad next to the room, "Now if you would just place your hand here so it can scan you in please!"

You tentatively press your hand to the cold surface of the panel as it scans you into the system. The rim surrounding the door to your new bedroom glows a nice steady orange before opening with a sliding motion. Inside is a wonderful room, though very simple, reminds you of your old one. You turn to Coran and give him a wide, toothy grin. He smiles back.

"Enjoy your new room! I have to prepare for dinner now, so see you at the mess hall! Oh, and before I forget here's a communicator just in case you need to contact us," Coran hands you a small rectangle omitting a few blue lights from its sides, "You can probably figure out how to use it on your own, but call for me if you have any questions!" Coran takes his leave of you and the door slides closed.

You inspect everything in your new room, from laying on the bed to checking the bathroom and peeking inside the closet. You lay back down on the bed to rest as your door opens, revealing Hunks, who steps into your room with an armful of items. You sit back up again to greet him.

"Hey, (y/n), you left a bunch of stuff on the Yellow Lion so I thought I would bring it to your new room," Hunk says, putting your pack and spear down on a table in your room, "I also brought you a few other things for you since you left behind so much. Here's a blanket with the Yellow Lion on it, a tooth brush and paste, a hair brush, and lastly here's a book." He puts them down on the table as he lists them, all except for the blanket which he hands to you.

"I don't know if you can read, exactly, but this book is kind of special to me so I'd like you to have it anyways. We're friends now," He smiles at you as you inspect the blanket he gave you, "Anyways, meet us at the dining hall in half an hour. Dinner is going to be great!" He leaves and the door slides closed again.

You flop back down on the bed for a short rest. You smile to yourself. You really do have friends now.


	7. The First Cathry

You finish your nap and head to dinner. Soon you are having a great time laughing and feasting with Hunk, Coran and Allura. You learn a little bit more about each of them, and in turn they get to know more about you. Allura turns to you to say something as Hunk and Coran leave to get dessert.

"I'm sorry I was so hostile towards you earlier. It's just that we must be on our guard about these things, especially with the rest of the Lions missing," Allura apologizes, "But I do like having another female around the castle. It's very stressful when it's just myself and Pidge around!"

"I can relate," You answer, rubbing the back of your head, "Being alone can be pretty taxing."

"Having no family isn't so great either. But it seems we've both found good friends and that's what matters," Allura says with a smile, "So I'm pleased to officially welcome you to team Voltron, (y/n)."

You smile back, knowing that you've finally found a place where you'll be accepted. Your smile breaks, though, as Hunk and Coran come back into the dining hall with heaps full of confectionery treats.

"Oh man, (y/n) you're going to love this. Have you ever had cake before? I mean probably not, I didn't see any grains growing in your garden that I destroyed," Hunk says, placing a plate of sweets in front of you, "Has it been long enough that I can joke about that?"

You laugh at his statement as he sits down next to you. Coran and Allura have already started eating their desserts when you realize you really have no idea what this food is. You were only recently informed that dinner was what you called a good-night meal and you never had anything come after that. You watch as Hunk eats a piece of cake with a utensil called a fork, and try to copy that. Hunk gives you a weird look.

"You've... never used a fork before have you?" He asks, raising a brow.

You look sadly at your dish with a sigh and flatten your ears back.

"It's okay! I know you're not really familiar with some of these things," Hunk reassures you, "Plus I didn't find any forks when I was looking through your destroyed hut. You know what? Here, I'll just show you-"

He takes your fork and digs into the cake on your plate before lifting up a piece of the cake.

"Open wide!" He says with laugh, bringing the cake close to your face. You do as he says and he pilots the strange utensil into your mouth. You instinctively close your mouth and he pulls the fork back.

"Do you get it now?" He asks as the sweet, fluffy cake melts in your mouth. Allura giggles at you from across the table. Your ears flush and you nod, noticing that Allura was watching your embarrassing little display.

The rest of the time you're still learning how to use a fork. The only reason that you didn't come across this problem at dinner was because you were eating what Hunk liked to call 'finger food'. Everyone had a good laugh, though, and you enjoy your first taste of cake.

After a long night of fun and food everyone heads to their room. You're too awake to fall asleep so you take a while to examine some of the things Hunk brought you. You remember he said the tube and small plastic utensil were for brushing teeth, and decide to try them out. You manage to figure it out in front of the bathrooms reflection glass with much difficulty, eventually brushing your teeth with the strange bluish white paste and then spitting it into the basin.

After your small tooth-brushing adventure, you go and take a seat on your bed to ponder the possibility of sleep. But before you can get your bearings on the idea of sleep, your door slides open with a mechanical shhhhff. You look over from your bed and Hunk steps in, now in pajamas.

"Hey, (y/n), just checking in on you to see how you're settling in," Hunk says, looking around the room, "Sorry for intruding so late I was just... worried about you."

You laugh and motion for him to come into the room and sit down. He sits beside you on the bed and picks up the book he left for you. He opens it to a certain page where there is a picture of a cat in the woods. You look over his shoulder at the book.

"What does it say?" You ask curiously, so close to him that your whiskers graze his shoulder.

"Well it's a story about how a cat befriends the first humans. The cat takes it's time befriending them instead of just going for it like all the other animals. It's a really great short story. I can read it to you if you'd like." Hunk says, looking at how interested you are.

You nod your head and wait intently. He starts to read. As he relays the story back to you, your head rests comfortably on his arm and eventually you lean all of yourself against him. Hunk is so busy reading you the story that he doesn't really notice until he finally finishes.

"Um. You seem comfortable," Hunk says, blushing a little as he closes his book and looks back at you, "Did... you like the story?"

"Yes! That was a really good story," You say enthusiastically, "I'm still not that tired though. Maybe I can tell a story to you! That will make me tired, I think."

"Hey that's a great idea," Hunk replies, "Though I wasn't planning on that being a bed time story, I think we both need one or two."

"Alright! Then I guess since you told me about the first cats... I'll tell you about the first Cathry!" You chirped cheerfully, clapping your palms together.

"A long time ago on Lexton even before the Great Dragon Wars were wrought, the first of the Cathrine was welcomed to the world. Her name was Nefira, and she was the most beautiful Cathry ever alive. Her mane was long and wily and her tail was long and swirled. She could feel the vibrations within Lexton and was at peace with every creature.

Yet she was alone. Hunting and gathering by herself was tiresome and began to lose its original thrills. She so longed for another being to be her friend. Suddenly though, she saw a projection of a figure that looked quite like her, and she burst with joy. But the figure only ran away whenever she got closer. This did not stop the brave Nefira, and she adventured far and wide following the Cathry-like creature. She followed them deep into one of Lexton’s crystal caves, until she was at the very deepest part.

The other Cathry had disappeared without a trace. She felt devastated that the whole time she may have just been following a figure of her own imagination. Nefira leaned against one of the large Lextonian crystals and slowly sunk down to the floor of the cave. She began to cry out in her loneliness. Then the cave spoke to her.

It made a deal with her. It said if she gave herself up to be part of the crystals forever, that it would make more Cathrine and no one Cathry would ever need to be alone again. Nefira thought about how this sacrifice might affect her. In the end she gave herself up, hoping that no Cathry would ever be as lonely as her ever again." You finish up the story with an indulgent yawn, signalling that it worked to make you sleepier.

"Wow. That's kind of heavy. But..." Hunk says, "I'm glad Nefira made the sacrifice she did."

"Why is that?" You ask, looking him in the eyes.

"Because now you're here," Hunk smiles and leans closer to you, "And I really admire you."

He leans closer even, and then your lips are touching. His eyes close in a relaxed way, and you do the same. You don't know really what this feeling is but its nice, and it's warm and comforting. He gently puts a hand on your shoulder and you mimic his touch. He breaks away from you almost suddenly.

"What was that?" You ask, looking up at him curiously. He blushes and quickly looks away.

"I- I'm sorry, I just, I didn't mean to-" He cuts off looking back at you, scared as to what you might say.

"It was nice," You assure him, "But what was it?"

"That was a kiss..." Hunk says looking at the floor, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, "My first, actually."

"Well I've never heard of a... a kiss," You reply, looking intently at him, "Is it that special? As special as a nose bump?"

"A nose bump?" Hunk questions, looking up from the floor, "Is that the Cathrine equivalent to a kiss?"

"Yes, I think so," You answer, "We also rub cheeks, but that is more of a greeting between tribe members. A nose bump is something special shared only between the closest of Cathrine."

"Well... have you had your first nose bump?" Hunk asks curiously. You giggle.

"No, I haven't." You answer with a small smile.

"Well I gave you my first kiss so I might as well let you boop my nose," Hunk replies, "I think it's the least I can do for just going in for it without any warning."

You laugh shyly and creep closer to Hunk, and soon you are pressing your nose to his. After a long pause you both start to laugh rather hard.

"You're nose is really wet!" Hunk snickers, touching the tip of his nose.

"Yours is so dry!" You giggle along with him, clutching your stomach after awhile.

Both of you continue to giggle and bond, eventually falling asleep on your bed. The room senses that no one is currently active and dims the lights, guiding you both to a nice relaxing dream state.


	8. Mascot

Coran's voice booms loudly over a speaker into your room, waking you suddenly and causing you to fall off of the bed with an unceremonious crash.

"(y/n)! It's time for your ship-keeping training! Meet with me in the dining hall and I'll give you further instruction from there."

You pick yourself up off of the ground and dust yourself off. You notice Hunk has already left, and in his place is a scrap of paper with strange runic scribbles on it. You don't know any of his written language yet except for a few symbols. You pick it up the little script and place it on the table for later inspection and head out to the dining hall to meet Coran.

When you arrive at the dining hall only Coran is present.

"Allura and Hunk are in the main control room discussing how to get the other Paladins back," Coran explains, "So for right now I'm going to get you suited up in one of our original crew member uniforms. It sure is nice to have a crew again, really. Follow me!"

You follow after Coran to a hallway full of dusty old doors, where he opens the largest in the middle of the hall. Inside are pods full of similar uniforms.

"Okay now, (y/n), just pick one of these uniforms and try it on! One size fits all, so you'll be okay to try on any of these and have it fit."

You look around and pick a nice blue and light orange uniform that has a little resemblance to Coran's, but more humble. You retrieve the outfit from the pod and go into a separate room to try it on, but immediately run into a problem. You consult Coran.

"Coran... My tail doesn't fit right in the pants. It doesn't have a hole for a tail."

Coran thinks for a bit before going back to the same pod the outfit was taken from. He comes back holding a fold of cloth.

"Here! This should work," Coran says as he hands you the fabric, "Every uniform comes with a second bottom half for problems like this. That's a skirt! Just pull it up like you do pants."

You gladly exchange the pants for the skirt and fit it over yourself. It fits nicely and your tail doesn't feel constricted like it did before. You proudly show off your new uniform to Coran and he gives an approving pat on your shoulder.

"Alright, now that that's settled lets get back to the kitchen. We need to serve breakfast to Allura and Hunk since they're probably done deciding how to get the other Paladins back. They'll be hungry." Coran says, walking out of the room.

You follow, getting used to the feel of your new uniform. Before you arrive at the kitchen, though, you and Coran run into Allura and Hunk.

"Ah, I see you have been uniformed for ship work. You look very official in that outfit." Allura says, acknowledging your new look.

"Whoa, (y/n), you kind of look like Voltrons mascot now." Hunk comments, tilting his head a little.

"Well now that you mention it you're right. She has the ears for it, that's for sure." Allura adds.

"Then you'll have to live up to the title, (y/n)! It's time to get to work!" Coran laughs, giving you a pat on the back. He starts heading in the general direction of the kitchen again.

"Meet you in the dining hall!" You say, waving good bye to Hunk and Allura as they start to walk away. Hunk and Allura wave back, and then continue to the mess hall.

Coran enters the kitchen and starts to set up. He takes a few containers from shelves and a cold box that he tells you is a fridge. You ask what you can help with.

"Well first off I'll need you to taste test. This is the last organic food from the last planet we were on. Next meal it's going to be food goo for all of us," Coran says in a sort of sad but matter of fact way, "But at least you'll be able to tell me if it's edible or not. Paladins are a bit picky when it comes to food, unfortunately."

You nod in agreement and taste whatever he cooks. Every once in a while he would take up a fork of something and stuff it in your mouth, or give you a lick of a ladle. Eventually you two end up with a few trays full of a good breakfast. You think a moment to yourself.

"What now?" You ask Coran, sure that you still needed to bring the food to Hunk and Allura.

"Now we serve breakfast! All you need to do is keep the food steady on the trays and look pretty. Also, put a few utensils and napkins in your side pockets. It is what they were meant for!" Coran answers, taking two trays and exiting the kitchen. "Come along! Keep up!"

You do as he says and shove some utensils in a side pocket with some napkins and grab hold of the last two trays. You find it a bit harder to balance than you thought, but kept them steady anyhow. Eventually you and Coran reach the dining hall with food in hand.

You follow Coran's lead and idly try to look cute and place all the trays in a nice row to pick off of. One of the trays was solely for individual plates and cups and Coran hadn't put it down yet. He gestured for you to come over to him.

"Now, (y/n), you have to learn how to set a table! Take this tray and I will instruct you," He gives you a chuckle, "And don't forget to try and look cute! It boosts morale and gives everyone one more thing to look forward to at meal times."

The comment brings color to your ears as you take the tray. Hunk laughs.

"Don't make her act too cute Coran! Lance might take an advantage when we finally get him back," Hunk says with a smile, "Plus I might lose track of how good the food is comparing it to our server!" Allura and Hunk snicker for a bit at this as you try to set the table.

"Yes, like that (y/n), but have a bigger smile and an inward lean to the table when you do it!" Coran instructs as you put down utensils and napkins beside the plates. After that you finally are finished and are allowed to sit at the table with Hunk and the princess. Everyone has a good laugh about Coran's teaching techniques.

"You did a good job being cute!" Hunk compliments before biting into a bit of meat. You giggle, your ears flushing once again. Thankfully you're getting a hang of eating with a fork and are able to stuff yourself until full. Hunk doesn't have to help feed you very much until he sees that you hadn't tried something good.

"Hey, (y/n), why haven't you had any of this?" Hunk points to a particularly colorful dish in the middle of the table, "It's good!"

"I don't know, I guess I haven't really seen those colors in food before," You reply shyly, "I've seen them on birds, but feathers aren't edible."

"Well, you're trying it now." Hunk says, reaching for a forkful of the colorful food and then gently placing the utensil to your lips. You open instinctively and try the food.

"It's really good!" You said after swallowing. "Thank you, Hunk."

Hunk laughs and continues to feed you the rainbow foods, even after the first forkful. Allura giggles across the table and Coran smiles.

After the food is all gone Allura dismisses herself to go back to the control room and Hunk says that he has to go too to help look for more of the Lions. Coran gives you the job of putting the dirty dishes into the kitchen dishwasher. You take a moment to think to yourself as you continue your chores.

This was going to be a fun job.


	9. Tender Touch

The clash of weapon against weapon reverberates throughout the training deck. You fight hard against the golem with your spear, blood rushing through your ears to help cool you down.

"You've got to fight harder! Even a ship-keeper or a maid needs to know how to hold their own! Just keep a steady grip and use your head!" Coran's voice booms over the loud speaker as you back out of the golem's way and duck under its blade to try and disable it. You fought animals in the forest back in Lexton for food. This was no different from that, especially if you were fighting another intelligent creature over a land dispute.

You crook the end of your spear into the golem's neck and push back. It falls to the ground. End level two is heard over the loud speaker, but you're too in the zone to care. Begin level three is heard over the loud speaker and you charge at the next golem. You had spent all day learning the ins and outs of keeping the ship ship-shape and orderly. This was the end of it all, and you were rife with today's knowledge and ready to melt it all off.

You beat golem after golem until eventually Coran said that was it for today. You stood proudly in the center of the training deck with your trusty spear.

"I'm impressed with that little stick of yours! What's it made of?" Coran asks over the speaker. You give a proud smile and pump your spear into the air for him to see.

"Made by myself from Aloken wood! Said to be one of the strongest trees on Lexton! Which is why they're so common there; they're very hardy plants!" You yell up to him, still proudly hoisting your weapon in the air.

"That's great! Keep that spear around in case of a real emergency. Also because you ought to train every other day anyhow. You're part of the crew now so you need to keep up!" Coran says, still over the speaker, "Now you should get a shower and some rest. You'll need it after this!"

You leave the training deck and head towards your room. You know Coran said to take a shower, but you weren't exactly sure what he meant. You decided once you got to your room you would try out that communication device Coran had given you to contact Hunk. He would know what a shower was, you were sure.

After you contacted Hunk, he said he would be right over to show you how it worked. You waited in your room, filing your nails on a bit of scratch wood you had brought with you from Lexton. Soon, though, the door slid open and revealed Hunk. You greet him with a smile and he starts to show you where the shower is.

"Okay so this device is a shower. It's like rain, but warm or hot depending on how you set it. Oh! And this button controls the temperature." Hunk explains pointing to parts of the strange glass box in your bathroom. "That's where the water comes from... That's where it goes... And this is a shampoo dispenser, which I find very useful since I didn't bring any with me when we rocketed into space."

You fidget, a little discomforted by the idea of an automated rain machine. Hunk looks at you, worried.

"Is something wrong?" Hunk asks, "Do you have any other questions?"

"Hunk..." You say while looking at your feet.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Could you possibly take one with me?"

Hunk stands there, disheveled almost. He blinks a few times and starts to say something but doesn't. Until finally he manages to get the words out.

"Y-you mean take a shower with you?" Hunk points at the shower, almost unwillingly, "B-but you have fur! I don't really have any. It'll be unfair!"

"What do you mean unfair? That I have fur and you don't?" You tilt your head, curious.

"No! I mean, you're never really naked. You don't even need clothing." He says with a sigh, "If I take off my clothes I'll be naked and exposed to you completely. I'm not sure if I'm even ready for that."

"You take off your clothes to shower?" You say with a hopeless look on your face. Hunk puts a hand to his head.

"Never mind. I'll help."

"Thank you." You say as he comes closer to you and begins to help you out of your uniform. Hunk is a bit distressed looking. "What's wrong?"

"Even if you do have fur I'm still helping you strip," Hunk says, "It's still sort of... sexual."

"Oh is that what this is about?" You ask curiously as he takes off your gloves and boots, "I didn't know. I'm sorry that it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's fine." Hunk says, beginning to take your skirt down, "Step out of the skirt please." You step out and he takes your uniform and sets it on a bathroom counter. He comes back, nervous. It's obvious that it's his turn now.

He begins to undress. Today he was wearing more casual clothing with bright colors. First he sheds his vest, then his belt and his head tie. As he begins to show skin, a color comes to your ears. He is well built with a strong stomach and visible muscle. You were never able to see much muscle of any of the Cathrine in your former clan. He takes off one last piece of clothing.

Hunk opens the shower door with a nice smooth sliding noise. He blushes as you curiously look down.

"Don't look. I told you it was unfair." Hunk says defiantly, getting into the shower and pulling you in with him. He closes the door with a second smooth slide. He goes to press a button.

"Brace your self. Water is coming." He says as a rush of hot rain comes and lands upon the both of you, beginning to soak into your fur and his hair. A minute later all your fur is pressed against your body. Hunk looks at you, red in the face.

"Maybe it isn't unfair after all." You realize your fur had flattened out against the false rain, revealing most of your shape. Your ears flush with rose colored tint. Hunk shakes his head as if to get rid of the thought.

"Anyways we have a lot of shampooing to do." He says, referring to all of your fur. "I'm going to have to help since you probably don't know how to do it correctly."

He reaches for the shampoo dispenser and starts to rub it into your fur. First he does your back, slowly and tenderly massaging into your shoulders and going lower and lower. You begin to purr on instinct and unbeknownst to you Hunk blushes at this.

"Is that okay?" He says as he goes lower to shampoo you. You can only purr in reply. He takes it as an okay and keeps going. He rubs circles in your back until he reaches your tail. Then he comes back up.

He begins on your head, smoothing shampoo gently behind both ears and into a bit of mane on your head. His fingers run gently through your fur, sending shivers down your spine and to the tip of your tail. He begins to go down again, kneading more into your neck and back. Except this time he goes to your front, but he doesn't turn you around at all.

He rubs a lot of shampoo into your chest, where the thicker, coarser fur is. He realizes something as he goes deeper into the fur, though, and stops.

"Erm, oops." He says, rubbing a thick finger around a sensitive area, "I didn't even think you-" He cuts off, too embarrassed to say anything more but to keep rubbing circles there. He can't help but to give the smallest of squeezes, though before he keeps going. You manage an it's fine as he goes below your chest, but can't bear speaking much. Most of your senses came with the whiskers on your body, and you couldn't feel anything but Hunk and the continuous hot rain.

After he gets everything massaged with soap he rinses you off and starts putting a different shampoo called a conditioner on. This takes less time and feels as good as the first time. He tells you that it takes a while for that much conditioner to be rinsed out. As you stand there rinsing out he washes himself down, too, and you watch with a personal curiosity. After a time, though, he rinses what's left of his shampoo and clicks a button to dry. You shake your fur after a harsh wind comes from above to try and help dry off.

You both get out of the shower and you stretch. Hunk borrows a bathrobe from your room.

"I didn't think I'd be showering someone today." Hunk laughs and goes to sit on your bed.

"I didn't know what a shower was until today." You giggled and sat beside him, all fluffy and warm from being dried.

"...It was nice." Hunk admitted, with a guilty look on his face. You look him in the eyes and give a forgiving look, before you press your nose against his. He suddenly takes a hand behind your head and takes you in for a kiss instead. He takes the other hand and traces lines down your side.

"Do you mind this?" He whispers in your ear after breaking from the kiss. You offer a no and he keeps going, tracing around your body and tangling his fingers within your soft fur. Eventually you're barely sitting anymore and he's laid you down to caress you in a more relaxed manner. The lights dim a bit, sensing less movement.

As he continues slowly petting you, you become curious. It burns in your mind.

"So... What is it?" You whisper inquisitively.

"What is what?" He whispers back.

"It." You emphasize, implying the question. He realizes why you asked, and what about.

"Oh." Hunk looks down towards his feet.

His face burns with embarrassment, which you can see even in the dimly lit room.

It feels as if he's turning to stone against you.


	10. It

Hunk flipped onto his back to avoid touching his side to you. He reaches a hand over his head.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it wasn't something I planned and I didn't ask it to happen..." Hunk apologizes profusely, stumbling over his words and giving no real answer to your inquiry.

"Yes okay but what is it?" You persist, pressing yourself to his side.

"I'm sorry, I am so so sorry..." He keeps mumbling over and over, until you have no patience anymore.

"If you aren't going to tell me, I'm going to find out myself." You say hotly, sitting up, remembering the second rule of survival; if you don't know what something is and no one will tell you, go in headfirst with both paws. So that is what you did. And all of the sudden, he stopped apologizing and a low moan came in response to touching it.

You tilted your head in confusion and gave an experimental squeeze. Hunk huffed. You moved your hand up and down, and suddenly you felt a dampness through the cloth of his borrowed bathrobe. Hunk breathed hard and elicited a low moan. You wondered what could make him feel this way with whatever it was and decided to uncover his bathrobe.

You hadn't expected an odd, rod shaped skin muscle thing but that's what it seemed to you. You took it bare in one hand this time and moved up and down on it with your hand while exerting pressure. Hunk grabbed at the blanket on the bed, having a hard time grasping. You ignore this and continue to rub it. You decide that maybe at this point, Hunk might be able to tell you what it is. You gather up your question once more and throw it towards him.

"What is it?" You ask, still moving up and down, up and down.

"Mmph.." Hunk bares his teeth and clenches the blanket tighter with his fists, beginning to arch his back too.

"What is it??" You ask a little more forcefully, not noticing that with each passing moment in your some what frustration that you rubbed harder and faster.

"Ahh! (y/n)!" He yells out as something bursts into your hand, and Hunk releases all his tension from clutching the sheets earlier and slumps back down onto the bed. It falls limp in your hand and you release it.

You look at your paw with surprise, eyes wide. Upon closer inspection it is white in color and smells like salt. You look at Hunk. He looks back, sweating a little, and closes his eyes in shame that now he has to tell you.

"That's ah, erm, semen, (y/n), and what it came from is my dick," He says, turning his head to look the other way, "I should've just told you, but I was too embarrassed. Just don't tell anyone you gave me a hand job."

"Hand job? Sea-men? What are you even...?" You stumbled on the words as they came to you in unfamiliar stance. You think about it for awhile and continue to sit on the side of the bed. Hunk covers himself again with your bathrobe.

It comes to you then. You had been natural born, instead of from crystal. The only way that two Cathrine could have a Caths otherwise would be to mate. You looked at your hand, and saw that this must be a form of seeding for humans. Cathrine males probably had his version of what he called a dick too, but you never did find out. Most of the males in the clan wore pants or skirts. You thought it was only to keep themselves clean.

"Oh," You say in all your realization, "Did I really just...?"

"Yes... You did. It felt good too..." Hunk says, lying there awkwardly. "It felt good too..." He repeated.

Suddenly you felt a surge of courage. You hadn't meant to start this, but you sure as all the stars in the sky were going to end it. And end it on a good note, at that.

"Do it with me!" You said, bravely, a determined look upon your face.

"What?!" Hunk sits up, startled at the sudden demand, "You want to..."

"Yes! I didn't mean to do that the first time... B-but I want to try it. M-mate with me." You say, unsure, and hold your breath until he answers.

"...Alright. But it's my first time too so lets take it slow, okay?" Hunk answers. You change to a sitting position at the end of the bed so that you're face to face with him. Hunk slowly unties his borrowed robe and lies it at the top of the bed. You take in his alien body, and bite a lip. You remember how strong his hands felt against your body in the shower and wonder if you can take all of him.

He begins to come closer to you, reaching a hand at your hip and another to hold him up on the bed. He leans his face into yours and gives you a long kiss, eventually sensually pressing his tongue into your mouth. His tongue is soft against yours, and he continues to kiss you deeply, coming up for breath only a few times.

Suddenly your bodies are very close, and he's crawling above you, instinctively you wrap your arms over his shoulders. You're both about panting now, and you hold your breath as he goes into you. He moves a little bit and you purr softly, and flush comes to color your ears. Hunk's face is flushed as well, coming off as almost a violet in the dim light.

He goes slowly into you again a few times and start to moan instead of purr, losing any sense of the sound. He takes this as a pass to continue and starts to thrust. You nip at his ear and arch into his thrusts, accidentally digging your claws into his shoulder as he continues. He groans, and you try to lighten the sentence for him by sheathing your claws, but it's hard to do through any kind of pleasure.

He has you against the wall at the end of the bed at your climax, and his hands are pressing firmly against it. He continues faster and faster and as you both run out of breath he sings your name like a bird. You feel him pour into you, and lavish the feeling of what it was inside you. He pulls out and flops towards the high end of the bed. You fall in step next to him and he pulls the blanket from out underneath of you, wrapping you and himself in its warmth. You begin to fall asleep, clutching his warm body.

"Thank you."


	11. Long Time Past

It had been quite a while since your hut had been destroyed and you were taken in by Hunk. You think about it fondly sometimes as you roam the Castle of Lions, doing some chore or another. Hunk and Allura had managed to locate the rest of the Lions with time, and reunite the old team. You really had made an impression as the Mascot of team Voltron, helping Keith in the training deck, assisting Pidge and Hunk when they were working on some technical project, and seeing to the fact that Lance was to be occupied when nothing else was going on.

You felt proud of yourself for becoming something better than what you used to be. But you also still had your adoration and gratitude only for Hunk. He had helped you with so many things and even more not-so-needed things. You were sad when the rest of the Paladins were reunited, though, because Hunk couldn't sleep with you every night. Mostly you missed his warmth, and how it helped you sleep in the odd nights in space. You did miss other things sometimes, too. Luckily if he had a moment when everyone was asleep he would sneak off to your room sometimes. But not always.

You didn't mind, though. You had a job, a purpose, and you had Hunk. You had friends. Wasn't that all you really needed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't made any notes or anything but that's because I already had this written! Also, the ending is short like this because I couldn't bear putting the dark ending in, that of which you can find if you look really hard for it on a different website. 
> 
> Anyways, since you're reading this you made it to the end, right? Thanks for reading! Comment if you have any suggestions or spotted a grammatical/type error.


End file.
